guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Judge's Insight
I have tried to upload the skill icon, but it doesn't seem to like the ' ' ' in the name, and tries to change it to Judge\'s Insight. The image appears to be here: , but when you click it, the page appears to be blank. How should we deal with this? Should we change it to Judges_Insight.png? --Hewus 14:13, 14 Aug 2005 (EST) :Reupload it with a different name. Images can't be moved/renamed. And, amusingly, this issue is preventing me from deleting it, too. --Fyren 11:43, 21 Aug 2005 (EST) ::True, the image page is not working (Probably a wikicode bug), but it appears fine if you put it in the article. I doubt that there will ever be any need for the image page, anyway. --Talrath Stormcrush 14:44, 21 Aug 2005 (EST) Holy Damage Holy damage ignores armour, according to the damage page. Does Judge's Insight give 20% armour penetration against the base 60 AL for Holy type damage? 148.177.129.213 19:28, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :That is how it seems to work (though the "60" will very with the smiting level of the caster, I guess). --Fyren 20:19, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::holy damage isnt "ignoring" armor, it just sets all armor to 60. Judges insight makes that 40. Anoither thing is that attacks with armor penetration ignore strength. :::Judges Insight on its own would cause your attacks to behave as if your opponent had 48 armor, not 40. 20% of 60 is 12, not 20. Additionally, this skill stacks with other attacks that have armor penetration for greater damage increases. Standard attacks made under Judges Insight do not ignore strength bonuses to armor penetration either. So you can either stack the armor penetration from insight and strength OR the penetration from insight and a special penetrating attack. See http://www.gwonline.net/page.php?p=158#ArmorPenetration --Squeg 03:25, 13 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Exactly this article says "It is a very common misconception that some damage types (holy, chaos and dark) ignore armor by default. This is not the case". Thus, JI should not modify a target's armor level (besides granting 20% reduction). 134.130.183.83 05:17, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::::JI does more than just give +20% armor penetration. It's easy to test and see the damage increase is much greater than just 20% should provide. --Fyren 07:10, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Have you tested against players with caster armor/naked? Of course, against warriors, they will also lose their armor bonus vs physical, and there's no way of knowing what whacky armors monsters wear. Plus there might be interactions with the attribute/lvl*3 thing. Quick testing didn't show any extraordinary bonus for my Mesmer cane 134.130.183.83 07:49, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::::::If you use wild blow you get consistent damage and can easily work out armor values. Your attribute values don't modify wand damage (unless you don't meet the req) or anything but duration for JI. --Fyren 08:18, 18 October 2005 (EST) ::::::::With wild blow, you can test physical (or elemental, if you use a prefix on your weapon) armor. Since it's a melee attack, you can't use it with wands, thus you have no way of testing armor against light/chaos/dark types. That's what i meant by "whacky" armor. And of course your attributes don't affect wand damage, but your level*3 does.. just as attribute does for weapons that have an attribute. That's why I wrote "attribute/lvl*3". *sigh* Since I thoroughly don't enjoy discussing this, I'll shut up and leave you with whatever article you want, unless either of us manages to test JI against a player with 30 (and no bonus) armor. If JI works as you think, the target should take more dmg without JI, if it does as I think, more with JI. 134.130.183.83 04:45, 19 October 2005 (EST)